At the present time, surgical scalpels comprise a handle to which cutting blades are attached. The handles may be of plastic but the preferred handle is made of metal because the weight and rigidity of metal assist the surgeon in operating. Because of this, the typical handle requires some machining to form parts to which a blade can be secured and as a result, the handle is relatively expensive and is not considered a disposable device.